inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Netsuha Natsuhiko
(Midfielder) |number= 11 |element=Wood |team= Prominence Chaos |seiyuu= Yamagihara Tetsuya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 056}} Netsuha Natsuhiko (熱波夏彦) (Alien name: Nepper, ネッパー) is a forward for Prominence and later on Chaos. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''Nobody knows what this glum-looking boy is really thinking.'' Appearance He wears a red and white colored headband and has brown hair, swept to the left side. He has dark grey-blue colored eyes. He were seen to wear the Prominence and Chaos standard soccer uniform. Personality He is quite short-tempered and during the game with Raimon and Chaos, he wants Prominence to win on its own than rather relying on Diamond Dust, though after he is shown to be a nice person. Plot Season 2 He with some of the players of Prominence combined with the players of Diamond Dust to create the ultimate team called Chaos. But, during the match, his unwillingness to pass to any of the Diamond Dust players (which was noticed by Kidou) almost cost Chaos to lose the game. After Gazel and Burn showed their teamwork with Fire Blizzard, he realized that he was not doing the right thing and started passing the ball to the team members of Diamond Dust as well, giving Chaos a great comeback. He is the only person who is immune to the effects of Heaven's Time. He can still move and steal the ball from Aphrodi when Aphrodi used it. Season 3 He is later shown along with some characters from Aliea Gakuen during training at Ohisama En. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= Prominence form *'GP': 180 *'TP': 93 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 28 ---- Chaos form *'GP': 193 *'TP': 106 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 75 *'Guts': 79 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 123 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 11 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 79 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 79 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 121 (141) *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 88 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Aliea Form * * * * ---- Chaos Form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * (Chaos only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Fire Spark' *'Kriago' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Burning Guys' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Hachimaki Buns' Trivia *His name is a reference to Prominence's fire element. Netsuha means hot, while Natsuhiko means summer. *His hair style is similar to Droll's, except Netsuha's hair being longer. *He is the only known person who has ever stolen the ball from Aphrodi while he uses Heaven's Time. *He resembles a little bit to Ichimonji Kirito. **Ironically, they have the same Keshin in the game. Navigation